Mi nombre es mi historia
by The Animanga Girl
Summary: Queren oir mi historia? Entren y lean, tal vez se sorprendan...   T por el momento pero puede volverse M  Incluye OC y participaciones de España, EUA, Francia y Latinoamerica EN REPARACION
1. Mi pasado y mis antecedentes

Mi nombre es mi historia

¡Hola mundo!

Muy buenos días tardes, noches o cualquiera sea el momento en lo que estén leyendo esto, lo que están por leer es mi nombre y mi historia, es una historia…como lo puedo decir…algo trágica, como las historias de la antigua Grecia, pero tiene un final feliz…está bien, aun no tiene final y no termino muy feliz…pero no hay que deprimirse mucho. ¡Oh! ¿Que han sido de mis modales? permítanme presentarme, me llamo Mariana I. Hernández Coyolxauhqui, los reto a decir mi segundo apellido sin trabarse. Bien como sea si me preguntan por mi segundo nombre, mi misma historia les dirá que significa. Bien, ¡comencemos!

¿Por donde inicio, por donde inicio…? ¡Lo tengo!, empezare por la historia de mis padres y entonces comprenderán quien soy y porque soy como soy.

Tal vez conozcan a mi padre, se llama Antonio Fernández Carriedo, es de piel blanca pero bronceada, ojos muy verdes que parecen selvas, cabello caoba y despeinado, ama el color rojo y no le gusta que le lleven la contraria, parece un tipo relajado, pero debes huir despavorido si se llega a enfadar.

Muy por el contrario, estaba mi madre, no la recuerdo muy bien, y murió cuando yo era muy, muy pequeña, pero de lo poco que recuerdo ella era no muy alta y de ojos obscuros como la noche, tenía un cabello precioso color azabache que le llegaba hasta la cintura que siempre olía a nopales y miel de abeja fresca, su piel era muy morena, pero aun así su facciones eran delicadas, tenía eso que hoy en día le llaman "belleza natural" , cosa que no se si agradezco o no de haber heredado porque…¡ups, de nuevo casi me adelanto! Lo siento.

Bien, mi madre era cruel con quien ella consideraba una amenaza, pero era bondadosa con aquellos que le servían o respetaba, principalmente sus jefes. Como verán mis padres no tenían muchos puntos en común, así que ¿cómo diantres estoy aquí yo?

Si algo tenían en común mis padres era que ambos disfrutaban pelara hasta su último aliento, y digo disfrutar por que en verdad les gustaba, aparte ambos eran muy apasionados. Mi madre era un poderoso imperio, y no lo digo metafóricamente, es literalmente, se llamaba Coatlicue pero su nombre también era Tenochtitlán, si, _esa _Tenochtitlán. Por deducción ya saben que mi padre es España, en ese entonces aun no era el imperio español que todo el mundo conocía y temía, el logro su fama a través de mi madre, pero me adelanto, porque lo más seguro es que ya saben quién soy yo…, yo soy México.

Antes de que me miren con cara de "¿Enserio? No lo hubiéramos imaginado si no es porque el filtro de dice México ¬¬" déjenme termino mis inicios, ¿no?

¿En que me quede? Ah sí, bien el primer encuentro de mis padres ocurrió el ocho de noviembre de 1519, que fue el día que mi padre llego finalmente a casa de mi madre. Algo que ella ignoraba, o pretendió ignorar, para ese entonces era que mi padre y su capitán Cortes ya habían violentado a varias de las que serian mis medias-tías y tíos con un puño de acero.

El entonces Jefe de mi madre Moctezuma realmente creyó y convenció a mi madre que aquellos seres extraños y barbados eran enviados de Quetzalcóatl .Mi padre quedo…fascinado con mi madre, y ella pues, como ponerlo de manera delicada…también, aun no estoy muy segura si de verdad mi madre se lo permitió a mi padre, perece que es la parte de la historia que mi padre aun no me quiere contar completa…por el amor de Dios ya voy a cumplir 490 años creo que tengo edad para saber qué clase de patán era mi padre, pues bien su silencio me es prueba suficiente. Lo que ninguno de los dos sospechaba es que de ese encuentro mi madre quedaría embarazada de mi.

(Y aquí entre nos sé que después uso la misma técnica, por lo que de ahí vienen todos mis medios hermanos y mi primo)

Se podría decir que mis padres tuvieron un corto periodo de romance, pero entonces fue cuando las cosas se vinieron cuesta abajo.

Verán ya por aquellos días, a mi madre le llego un aviso de mas hombres pálidos en las costa, lo que le hiso sospechar de las verdaderas intenciones de mi padre y su capitán, ambos tuvieron que ir a solucionar su problema y por problema me refiero a "ir a derrotar a los que nos mandaron encarcelar por adelantarnos en la expedición" y por lo tanto se quedo Pedro de Alvarado a cargo de los hombres pálidos estacionados en casa de mi madre.

A pesar que mi madre ya contaba con el "permiso" de mi padre para realizar un festival religioso en el templo mayor, este fulano lo vio como sospechoso, y en medio de la celebración irrumpió y mato a los que estaban celebrando, realmente se ensaño con mi madre, la golpeo a un estado terrible a pesar de sus suplicas, dejándola rota en el frio piso por el cual corría la sangre.

Naturalmente, el dolor de mi madre se convirtió en ira, una ira inimaginable, y es su cabeza la sangre de guerrera hervía con fervor. Para cuando llego mi padre de regreso, no sabía que decirle a mi madre, así que esta se enfrento a él en una cruenta batalla, por increíble que suene mi madre gano y lo saco humillantemente de su casa. Mi padre obligado a vagar en tierras desconocidas lloro igual que su general debajo de un árbol. Había sido una derrota, pero como ya había dicho, mi padre no es de los que les gusta que les lleven la contraria, así que torno su humillación y dolor en un plan que lo haría llamares Imperio Español. Y con su nueva resolución decidió solo una cosa. Conquistar y destruir a Tenochtitlán.

Hagamos un paréntesis, se preguntaran cono es que yo sé todo esto si ni siquiera había nacido, si quieren la verdad es que mi padre me lo conto, naturalmente muchos siglos después de esto, y aun pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que yo misma descubriera mi nombre…

Continuemos

Con esta nueva resolución ambos entraron en combate, mi madre a punto de darme a luz, pero naturalmente al frente de sus tropas y del que sería su último jefe Cuauhtémoc, pero ella ya estaba cansada enferma de viruela y herida por doquier, resistió 75 días antes de caer ante la espada de mi padre.

El la dejo por muerta en el campo, y fue cuando sucedió.

Un llanto se oyó en el campo de batalla, mi padre se dio la vuelta para ver a mi madre envolviendo un pequeño bulto en sus sangrientas ropas mientras tomaba una pequeña caja de madera con inscripciones en español y náhuatl y la dejaba a un lado. Me miro por primera y última vez antes de finalmente caer.

Mi padre estaba anonadado, no estaba seguro que de verdad personas con ellos podían tener descendencia y se acerco al cuerpo de mi madre sin verme realmente. Estoy segura que una parte del quería pasar su espada sobre mí en ese momento, y fue cuando lo vio. Vio que mi piel no era morena como la de mi madre, pero no era blanca como la suya, tenía los ojos de mi madre, pero mi cabello era definitivamente caoba y despeinado. Fue cuando comprendió que yo también era su hija.

Me tomo en sus brazos al igual que la caja, y le prometió al cuerpo de mi madre que se ocuparía de mi.

"Te cuidare muy bien pequeña Mariana…mi pequeña Nueva España" dijo mientras se marchaba sin mirar atrás.

Ok, fin de la primera parte, y aquí es cuando mi vida oficialmente comienza. ¿Quieren saber más?

No coman ansias pronto regresare con mas

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Mi primer fic en primera persona, contenido histórico modificado para fines de entretenimiento**

**Lean y dejen Reviews :D**

**Me hacen muuuy feliz**

**¿Dudas, quejas o comentarios? Dejen un review y se los contesto de inmediato**

**Adios**


	2. Independencia y cosas peores

¡Hola de nuevo mundo!

Perdón por la tardanza pero tenía que ir a encargarme de una peste…

¿En que me quede? Ah sí, me queda cuando recién comienza mi vida como nueva España, y todo esto comenzó con mi nombre…si, esa I a la cual no le eh dado mucho significado, la verdad es que lo más cerca que estuve de saber su significado fue aquella vez cuando era pequeña…

Comenzare con este incidente y luego continuo contando cómo fueron los 300 años bajo el cuidado de mi padre.

¿Bien, recuerdan la caja que mi madre me dejo? Pues como habrán adivinado yo no sabía de la existencia de esa caja, y no lo supe si no hasta que un día la encontré por error. Verán estaba con mi jefe en casa de mi padre, este me dejo jugar en su estudio mientras tenía una audiencia con mi jefe. Y ahí estaba yo, de cien años, una mocosa que parecería de seis años, y como toda niña de seis años me aburría, mucho, así que me puse a explorar un poco.

Revise cajones y solo había papeles aburridos. Trate de jugar con un globo terráqueo que estaba en el escritorio de mi papa, pero no pude jugar mucho porque temía romperlo. Sin embargo cuando me acerque al escritorio sentí que algo me llamaba. Si, a mí personalmente. Por pura curiosidad abrí el cajón principal del escritorio y encontré una caja de madera adornada. Por instinto la olí, y supe que venía de mi casa, porque esa madera no se encuentra en Europa. Comencé a leer con dificultad las inscripciones

"La diosa de la fertilidad, a ella es la que le canta el oro azteca de Tenochtitlán" seguido por unas marcas que parecían decir lo mismo pero en un lenguaje desconocido, pero a la vez familiar .Comencé a mover la caja de arriba abajo y se oía que algo rebotaba en su interior, estaba a punto de comenzar a forcejear con la cerradura cuando entro mi padre y me encontró con las manos en la masa.

La sonrisa se le borro del rostro, mando a mi jefe fuera con un grito y nos quedamos los dos solos.

"¡Nueva España!" grito encolerizado

"¿Si…si…padre?"

"¿Que hacías con ese cofre?" pregunto aun sin sonreír

"Es que" supuse que la verdad era la mejor política "Sentí que me estaba llama, además, ¿Quién es Tenochtitlán?"

No recibí respuesta, más bien recibí una cachetada, sentí su mano perfectamente dibujada en mi cara.

"No vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre" dijo con una expresión que daba miedo

"Pero, ¿por qué?" por lo visto mis instintos de supervivencia fallaron miserablemente

No recibí una cachetada como me esperaba, más bien recibí una paliza en toda la extensión de la palabra. De ahí comenzó mi colección de cicatrices que tengo hasta la fecha en mi espalda...

Me mando maltrecha a mi casa con mi jefe, y lo único que hacía era llorar.

Cuando regrese eran puros problemas, los peninsulares abusaban de su rango, los mestizos eran discriminados y los indígenas venían a mí a rogarme por salvación o justicia, pero el discurso de i padre retumbaba en mis oídos.

Ellos no eran como yo, ellos eran inferiores a cualquiera. A sí que volteaba la cabeza y hacia oídos sordos, pero cada vez que los veía sufrir mi espalda dolía y a veces sangraba.

Y así pasaron los siguientes doscientos años. Me portaba "mal" y era castigada .Pensaba libremente y era castigada. Contradecía a mi padre y…bien se imaginan lo que pasaba

.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora, antes de que se pongan a llorar de cómo y qué tan triste fue mi infancia, tengo que darle algo de crédito a mi padre, digo, literalmente tener que cuidar a casi todo América menos Brasil, Las 13, Luisiana y Nueva Francia, debió de ser un trabajo duro, y no solo porque hay un charquito de por medio.

Aun que la vida como Nueva España era dura, tuve mis momentos brillantes, como cuando me toco ir a tomar clases a la UNAM que en ese entonces era la 'Real y Pontificia Universidad de México' con el cabello recogido por que las mujeres no estudiaban…

Otro de mis grandes logros durante la colonia es que fui la 'madre' de la _decima musa_ o el _fénix de América_ como mejor la conozcan, ella me inspiro tanto, era la primera que ponía en alto a las mujeres y criticaba a los hombres necios. A ella la perdí cuando me ataco la peste, una singular amiguilla que venía de la mano con mi amiga eterna la parca. Una personaje del cual hare hincapié más adelante, prodigamos.

A pesar de tantos siglos pasados, le guardo algo de rencor, pero eso es algo que me define…Para empezar las quemaduras no las hizo ninguna "santa" inquisición, nótese el sarcasmo. Bueno continuemos, antes de que se empiecen a cortar las venas con una galleta salada.

Todo comenzó un día en 1807, recibí una carta de que mi padre me visitaría. Suspire con pesadez, tenía la apariencia de diez y siete años, y me vestía como las demás chicas novohispanas de clase media baja. Una falda larga, una blusa a los hombros de manta y un chal sobre mi cabeza, por lo general no llevaba zapatos, porque me encantaba sentir mi tierra bajo mis pies. Pero una visita de mi padre significaría vestirme a lo "Europeo" con zapatos de tacón vestidos con grandes holanes y sombreros con muchos adornos. Y por si fuera poco con mucho maquillaje para que diera la impresión de que mi piel era más blanca.

En conclusión una lata, pero no me quedaba más que obedecer.

Fui a recibir a mi padre a Veracruz, y esperaba encontrármelo como siempre, cuál sería mi sorpresa cuando lo veo con un brazo en cabestrillo y un ojo morado.

Corrí a recibirlo bajando del barco y me recibió con un abrazo de un brazo.

"Mariana, como has crecido, si ahora pareces toda una nación…"

Iba a decir algo y por un momento pensé que me daría mi independencia y algo jugoso como eso…pero el continuo "…bajo el mando de la corona"

Di un resoplido y le pegue "juguetonamente" en el brazo. Lo recorrió un escalofrió de dolor

Ya en mi casa le serví un poco de café.

"Y dígame, padre, ¿qué es lo que os ah pasado? dije tratando de moderar mi voz que ardía de curiosidad.

"Tuve…más bien tengo ahora una pela grave con un viejo amigo" dijo con tono cansado "Además me temo que eh perdido contra ese pirata…"

"¿Quién?" pregunto lo más neutral que pude.

"Francia, desde que tiene a ese emperador ha sido imbatible, si nadie lo detiene, nada le impedirá posesionarse de Europa y sus colonias e Inglaterra que ah derrotado a mi poderosa Armada"

Pare en seco mientras caía en cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, acababa de decir que si perdía la guerra contra Francia yo y probablemente mis medios hermanos y mi primo Brasil acabaríamos bajo el mando Francés. Seguramente padre sintió el cambio en el ambiente, por que se dedico a hablar de cosas administrativas iglesia y otras cosas. Traté de decirle mis quejas respecto a los privilegios de los peninsulares y del enojo de los criollos y de los indígenas, pero me hiso caso omiso. Además me salió con el chiste de que estába_mos _en bancarrota. Se despidió rápidamente diciendo que tenía que ver a mis otros medio hermanos.

Cundo se fue no sentí nada que me atara a él ni a su ahora jefe Francés. Una idea se planto en mi cabeza y recordé a mi vecino Alfred. Una idea corrosiva que me movía como los terremotos en California.

_Independencia_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Ok, ya saben a dónde me dirijo con mi relato, ¿no? Y que les puedo decir, ustedes humanos siempre pasan por un periodo rebelde, y tuve que esperar 300 años y una invasión para si quiera pensarlo.

Vayamos al principio, me empecé a codear con Francisco Primo de Verdad, Melchor de Talamates y José de Iturrigaray. Y di mi primer golpe de estado contra mi jefe, pero al no tener demasiado apoyo por parte de la población el golpe fallo y muchos de los implicados incluidos en virrey fueron destituidos, encarcelados o asesinados. Y si, como se lo imaginan recibí otra paliza de mi padre.

Poco después en 1809 empecé a ver a José María García Obeso, quien prestaba su propiedad para las reuniones convocadas por José Mariano Michelena. Ellos desconocían al Rey francés en el trono y se preparaban para una insurgencia en Valladolid, pero la idea no me llamaba la atención, eso de dejar la monarquía no me agradaba demasiado. Pero, de nuevo fuimos descubiertos por mi padre y paso lo mismo que en 1809. Solo que esta vez no recibí una golpiza, ya que unos de mis jefes intervinieron en mi favor y vio que ellos querían preservar al rey español así que mi padre lo dejo pasar.

Mi verdadera oportunidad llego en 1810 rumbo a Septiembre, donde me reunió con el cura Hidalgo y sus "conspiradores" que parecían emocionados en que yo estuviera de su lado. No contaba en que me estaban espiando a mí y a mis camaradas así que todo el movimiento se tuvo que adelantara a la madrugada del 16 de Septiembre.

¿Cómo se los cuento? Pues verán, cuando nuestros ejércitos se encontraron por primera vez e iba al frente de las tropas de indígenas, mestizos, criollos y otras castas, mi padre venia al frente de las tropas de gachupines. Cada quien con su fusil en la mano.

Para que les cuento toda la batalla, duro once largos años más que a muchos de mis medio hermanos, y yo sabía la verdad, con temor a sonar arrogante, yo sabía que era la joya de la corona española, quien si no yo estaba financiando sus guerras, a quien si no a mí, había recibido el _honor _de ser llamada _Nueva España. _Era su hija, me gustara o no y definitivamente tenia sobrados motivos para no dejarme ir…

Lo que comenzó como una revuelta desorganizada, se transformo en todo un despliegue militar. Hubo muchos heridos, yo misma fui herida varias veces, cuando estuve a punto de perder. Tras la muerte de Morelos caí en una _guerra de guerrillas_, fue lo más cercano que estuve de perder, tengo una cicatriz en el hombro derecho que me hizo la espada de mi padre, es de esas heridas históricas que no desaparecen.

Una vez durante el combate mi padre me pregunto cuando me volví tan fuerte…yo le respondí que no era fuerte, si no que él se había tornado débil.

Finalmente y después de más de 6 años de haberme declarado independiente, el 21 de Septiembre de 1821, al fin mi padre me dejo ir con un gesto duro en su rostro. Estaba segura que él me culpaba porque mis medios hermanos hubiesen decidido revelarse se también que me veía con recelo por que su colonia favorita, Italia, había comenzado a mostrar la misma chispa que yo cuando pensaba en independencia...

Por un momento pensé mientras mi padre firmaba el documento de mi independencia, si el chico Alfred sintió lo mismo al liberarse de Inglaterra. No, francamente lo duda ese chico no tenia arraigos reales con Inglaterra, el fue también alguna vez una de las joyas del imperio británico, pero ellos se separaron y crearon su nación. Yo no podía hacer eso, siempre iba a tener algo de España en mí, y eso era la mitad de mi sangre. Alfred podría fanfarronear que no tenía nada que ver con su 'padre' pero yo siempre compartiría un lazo indeleble con España…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Así que finalmente era INDEPENDIENTE, pensé en todas las maravillas que podría ser y de cómo me convertiría en un poderoso Imperio, cosa que ya era gracias a Iturbide. Pero a la caída de este, muchos nuevos territorios surgieron. Quiero pensar que son como mis hijos aunque más bien sean mis medios hermanos.

Nicaragua, Venezuela, Guatemala y Nicaragua se fueron de mi destrozada cas en cuando cayó el primer emperador.

Y así comenzaría otro capítulo de mi historia, uno en el que lo más relevante es la peste que mencione al principio.

Si hablo del gringo aquel…

Olvide decirles realmente como me veo, creo que ya tienen una idea general, pero hay algo que no les mencione y es una enorme cicatriz que va de mi mejilla hasta mi cadera, la veo todos los días a todas horas, y además no veo bien tengo un 18/20 de visión, ¿Y saben por qué? Porque antes solía llevar unos lentes ante mis ojos…

.-.-.-.-.-

**Lean y comenten, los datos son históricos (Wikipedia) pero modificados para fines de entretenimiento**

Edit.: Capitulo editado 15.5.11


End file.
